Currently, there are a number of approved devices for the inhalation delivery of drugs, including dry powder inhalers, nebulizers, and pressurized metered dose inhalers. Along with particular drugs, however, the devices also deliver a wide range of excipients.
It is desirable to provide a device that can produce aerosols in the absence of excipients. The provision of such a device is an object of the present invention.